In The Name of Pink, Paper Hearts
by SanteeLegs
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki are stuck making crafts. DouWata.


**Title: **In The Name of Pink, Paper Hearts  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Valentine's Day  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing.  
**Summary: **Doumeki and Watanuki are stuck doing crafts.**  
Dedication:** You~**  
A/N:** This is based off a picture, kind of. Here: . (Take out the spaces, please.)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own xxxHOLiC or CLAMP.  
**Distribution: **Don't~

**

* * *

  
**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you, _again_," the bespectacled boy said as he folded a piece of paper roughly.

Doumeki raised his eyes just in time to see the seer fold the paper violently, "I'm covering for Kunogi."

Watanuki sighed, "But it's _Valentine's Day_," he paused, looking down at the bright red and pink paper hearts, "but I know why she's not here."

The archer began to cut out a paper heart clumsily, "Then stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining about my dear Himawari!" he exclaimed, his own little pink hearts dancing around his head, "I'm complaining about _you_. Being here _again._" He cut into his folded piece of pink paper, quickly and carefully, letting the piece fall to the table. "I can't believe we have to make these stupid hearts, we never did this before," he added, mumbling. He picked it up and unfolded it, revealing a perfectly shaped heart. He set it aside on a stack of other pink hearts.

Doumeki did the same, cutting into a folded piece of red paper. He opened the heart, it was imperfect; too thin. He frowned just a little and set it on the red heart stack. "Hn," was all he said.

"Don't 'hn' me!" Watanuki yelled, setting another pink heart on the stack. He sighed and looked down by the table leg, "And I made chocolates for her too…" he trailed off, staring at the package sadly.

The other boy's eyes strayed to Watanuki and upon seeing the sadness; he reached down and picked up the package. Watanuki blinked and followed Doumeki's movements with an open mouth. The archer set it on the table and opened it, stole a chocolate or two and closed it, setting on the floor by his own feet.

Watanuki stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, upsetting the pink hearts, sending them to the floor. He ignored them, "You don't just STEAL SOMEONE ELSES CHOCOLATES!" he screamed, flailed and pointed at Doumeki, who sat there chewing the delicious chocolate concoctions.

"Then don't bring chocolate for someone you knew was going to be absent today," Doumeki said while leveling his gaze on Watanuki then resumed cutting his hearts.

Said seer sputtered then said, "That means nothing! The love in those chocolates was for Himawari! NOT FOR YOU!"

Doumeki paused in his cutting, "Does that mean you don't love me?" he asked half-seriously.

Watanuki scoffed and crossed his arms, "No, I don't. I don't even like you," he said, looking at Doumeki. He thought he saw a flash of hurt in those hazel eyes and it instantly made him regret what he said.

"Oh," the archer lowered his head to resume his cutting.

The seer regretted what he said but didn't say anything. He noticed the pink hearts on the floor and sighed, kneeling on the floor to pick them up silently. Doumeki's eyes followed him, and he suddenly got an idea.

Watanuki glanced at Doumeki, who got up and walked to the front of the classroom. Watanuki rolled his eyes and continued picking up the fallen hearts. The archer returned to the table with a tape dispenser, setting it on top. He bent down to pick up one of the pink hearts and placed a folded piece of tape on one side.

The bespectacled boy watched him curiously as he kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back onto his haunches. He placed the heart onto the left side of Watanuki's chest and pressed, leaving the paper heart taped over the seer's heart.

Watanuki looked down at the heart then at Doumeki, "What was that for?"

Doumeki shrugged, stood up and sat at the table, resuming his folding and cutting. The seer followed him with his eyes then looked down at his heart, touching it softly. For some unknown reason, he was blushing slightly.

He finished picking up the hearts and set them on the table. He stared at the stack and picked one up, holding it gently. He glanced at Doumeki, then at the tape dispenser. Slowly, he reached over and tore off a piece, folding it and placing it on the back of the heart in his hands.

He walked over and nervously pressed it to Doumeki's chest, making the archer look up at his slightly flushed face. "S-so we're even," Watanuki mumbled. Doumeki blinked, and the seer turned away, picking up the tape dispenser to return it to the teacher's desk.

Doumeki slightly smirked and smiled all at once and stood up silently, following Watanuki to the front of the classroom.

Watanuki set the dispenser on the desk with a soft clunk. He paused and wondered why the _hell_ Doumeki did that, why he was blushing, and why he decided to do the same back to Doumeki. It seemed he paused too long because when he turned around to head back to the desk, Doumeki was right behind him, uncomfortably close.

"D-Doumeki?! W-what are you doing?!" he half yelled as he backed up away from the archer, effectively being cornered with the desk pressing against his back.

Doumeki said nothing as he pressed closer to the boy and placed a hand on his cheek. Said boy's eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed pink, the same color of the heart that adorned both their chests. All Doumeki could think was '_cute_' as he leaned in and kissed him softly.

The seer gasped, and Doumeki slowly slid his tongue into his mouth, pausing before slowly exploring Watanuki's mouth. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to push Doumeki away; '_I don't want this why is he doing this I don't like it it feels really good no stop stop mmm'_ he thought as the archer pressed closer, pinning him to the desk, making the seer even hotter. He gripped Doumeki's arms as he reluctantly started to respond, nervously sliding his own tongue into Doumeki's mouth.

They both groaned as their tongues touched, pressing closer together. Watanuki felt Doumeki's arm shift slowly to his chest over his heart. He thought nothing of it and in turn wrapped his arms around Doumeki's neck; he deepened the kiss even further, his nervousness and discretion long forgotten.

When they eventually separated for some much needed air, Watanuki pressed his forehead into Doumeki's shoulder, embarrassed and so very hot. He noticed something on the paper heart on his chest and stood up straight to look down at it properly. Written quickly and messily was a tiny word, _'love'_.

Watanuki turned his flushed face up to Doumeki and cocked his head to the side slightly, "Huh?" was all he managed to get out.

Doumeki outlined the heart on Watanuki's chest softly, "I put a little love in your heart," he said in monotone.

The seer's eyes widened and he stared at Doumeki for a good thirty seconds. Surprising them both, Watanuki began to laugh, and couldn't stop. The archer was not expecting this, and his eyes widened minutely and raised a brow.

With his hand covering his mouth and Doumeki's hand on his waist he tried to speak between bouts of laughter, "T-that's so…! That's just so… s-so _cute_! For you?!" he said and succumbed to more laughing.

Unknown to Watanuki, Doumeki flushed very, very slightly. The archer pulled him close again and kissed him lightly, making Watanuki squeak and his laughter cease. He lowered his head onto the seer's shoulder and pulled him into a deep hug.

"Wuh-what?" Watanuki questioned. He looked at Doumeki and wrapped his arms around Doumeki, "I-if that was about my, er…" he trailed off, piecing together the correct words, "what I said earlier… I didn't mean it."

Doumeki tightened his arms around Watanuki's waist, "Really?" he said from his place on the seer's shoulder.

Watanuki was surprised by Doumeki's need to be reassured, but quickly blamed himself for it. He smiled and laid his head on Doumeki's shoulder, "Really." He heard Doumeki take a breath, then pull away.

With a slight smirk on his face, he turned and returned to the red and pink hearts. "Teacher'll be back soon."

Watanuki watched him leave him and got an idea. He glanced at the desk behind him and saw the marker Doumeki had used. He picked it up and walked to Doumeki. The archer looked up at him and watched as the seer wrote something on his heart.

When he pulled away, he saw it clearly. Written big enough to cover the whole heart was the word _'Love'_. Underneath it and quite a bit smaller were the words, _'For Watanuki'_. He raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly nonetheless.

Watanuki smiled back and put the marker behind his ear smugly, "I put _a lot_ a love in your heart. For me."

Doumeki just smirked and continued making the Valentine's Day hearts. Watanuki sat down and did the same.

* * *

**I kind of went in a completely different direction compared to the picture. Heh, oops. Also, I did NOT get that 'little love in your heart' thing from that one commercial. I just realized that now, heh. Also, I'm so SORRY for not writing anything up until now! I've been busy with school, sickness, Hetalia, LJ and Twitter. I DO have like, three half-written stories though, (two being smut, heh). So I'll post them when complete. :] I'd love reviews, please!**


End file.
